


大菅 | 0.03

by gingerag1608



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: ＊很久沒打文而且同人文創作經驗不多小試打，OOC的話非常抱歉＊大學遠距設定（舊文搬運，寫於2016.08.09）





	大菅 | 0.03

**Author's Note:**

> ＊很久沒打文而且同人文創作經驗不多小試打，OOC的話非常抱歉  
＊大學遠距設定  
（舊文搬運，寫於2016.08.09）

他們見面的時間，是分別的0.03倍。

柏油路上浮著一層熱氣，菅原即使躲在車站裡，熱氣仍然不斷的迎面衝來。抹了一把汗──東京果然很熱，他嘆了一口氣。這是他第一次在夏天隻身到這，熱氣讓他覺得快要不能思考，腦中只剩下那個人的身影。

「啊……快點來吧，大地……」

「菅！」「哇啊！」低頭的沉思被耳邊輕聲的呼喚打斷，頭向後一仰竟然撞上了身後的柱子。「啊……痛……」菅原揉了揉撞到的頭，在澤村來得及關心之前，露出了燦爛的笑容就撲抱了上去：「大地！」

穩住了步伐，大地揉了揉眼前的灰色腦袋。「好啦好啦，這裡可是公共場合喔？」雖然這麼說著，卻仍然掩不住嘴角的笑意。「知道啦。」一貫的笑容綻放在眼前，澤村忍下了想緊緊抱住戀人的衝動，提起了菅原的行李。

大學，菅原留在本地念書，澤村則到東京求學。窮大學生沒什麼錢，只能像這樣，一兩個月見一次面。對於熱戀的情侶來說，這樣的遠距離總是十分難耐，幸好兩人的默契一如往昔，有什麼特別的事情總是不會忘了分享，聽到對方的聲音就可以發覺近期的不順心，而兩人就算分隔兩地，也常常在想同一件事。

例如現在。

「大地……」「菅……」同時轉向對方的兩張臉愣了愣，又同時笑了出來。「我剛剛在想，今天晚上要不要租個DVD回來看？」澤村首先開口，同時轉動鑰匙打開租屋處的門。「我也正在想！」菅原笑著脫了鞋，「不過既然都到家了，還是先來個抱抱！」一跳，菅原再次撲到澤村身上。

澤村的手緊緊的環抱著菅原的身體，像是保護傘一般，將菅原包圍。啊……是大地的味道。菅原深深吸了一口氣，閉起眼睛，安心了下來。疼惜的摸著菅原的頭髮，大地知道這是他最喜歡的動作。

窗外的烈焰依然毫無保留的散發令人恐慌的熱氣，而沒有開空調的租屋處雖然稍微紓解了曝曬的難耐，但其實也沒有比窗外涼爽多少。流了汗的身體隔著衣服相互接觸，熱度從碰觸的每一寸傳了過來。肌膚緊密的觸碰比起舒適多的是黏膩，但是沒關係。

『因為我們，見面的時間，是分別的0.03倍。』

澤村輕輕的吻了吻菅原的額頭，他們鬆開了對方，相視而笑。

許久不見的他，僅僅擁抱，就讓心中充滿著難以言喻的幸福。

「後輩們現在還好嗎？」澤村將盛好的咖哩飯放在小茶几上，「上次回去看的時候，狀況很好呢。很開心的歡迎我回去哦。啊，大地，我想要七味粉。」幫忙鋪著餐墊與擺放湯匙的菅原回頭說道。「是是是。」澤村將七味粉的罐子拋給了菅原，在他身旁坐下「謝啦！」「不要加太多喔，你最近胃不好吧。」看著像下雪一般不斷灑落咖哩醬的紅色粉末，澤村皺起了眉頭。

笑了一下，菅原戳戳澤村的眉心：「知道了，所以別皺眉啦，皺紋會長出來的喔。」將紅色粉末、咖哩與飯攪拌，「唔！果然還是大地做的咖哩好吃！」菅原鏟起大大的一口，吃得一臉滿足。

澤村笑了一下：「那就好。」低頭吃了起來。

「什麼啊！那爸爸一樣的微笑。」「因為菅看起來很幸福嘛。」「嘛……的確是呢。」難得的羞赧，菅原低頭扒飯。突然意識到自己剛說了什麼的澤村，也不好意思的專注在自己的盤子裡。

兩人臉上的嫣紅相互映照著。

下午，他們去買了衣服。手因為介意世俗的眼光，而沒有牽起，只是手背與手背偶爾的接觸，讓澤村與菅原嘴邊，時不時的綻開淺淺的微笑。晚上，兩人坐在小茶几前面，一邊啜飲沁涼的冰茶，看著租回來的DVD。

或許是DVD不對他的胃口，菅原看著看著，打起了盹，頭輕輕的敲到了澤村的肩上。

看著菅原的睡臉，澤村突然覺得有點想哭。

只能想他的時候講講電話的菅，只能透過冰冷的手機螢幕看見的菅，平常無法碰觸的菅……多少次，他好希望能穿過螢幕碰觸他，在他哭的時候為他抹去淚水，受到委屈的時候給他擁抱……而現在他在他身邊。

僅僅在身邊，就已經幸福的不知如何是好了，澤村小心翼翼的握住了菅原垂在身旁的手。

晚上八點四十二分。菅原明天，又要坐早上九點三十三分的車回到宮城。相處的時間，還有一點點。

只剩一點點。

重重的嘆了口氣，也顧不著電影正放到精采處，澤村將臉埋進空著的那隻手中，握著菅原的那隻手，也不自覺的加重了力道。

「大地……？」菅原迷迷糊糊的醒了過來，聲音裡帶著剛醒的慵懶：「怎麼了……？」「沒有啦。」澤村鬱悶的說：「只是覺得，一天真的好短啊……」

愣了一下，菅原又軟軟的靠回澤村的身上，笑道：「真的是很短呢。不過啊，就算分隔兩地，就算沒辦法每天都看到大地，還是最喜歡你了。」他看向澤村的臉，說道：「一直一直，都最喜歡你了。」

「嗯。」「終於不是那麼難過的臉啦！」燦爛的笑容再次綻放在眼前，澤村也笑了。

『能有你在身邊，真的太好了。就算見面的時間，是分別的0.03倍。』

**Author's Note:**

> 媽我的第一篇大菅打完了！最喜歡這兩個相處模式很老夫老妻，可是又超級可愛的孩子了！  
遠距真的很痛苦的感覺，不過我是戀愛經驗0的人，所以只能自己揣測XD  
因為是小試打加進去的設定不算多，這次也只是偏向小日常的感覺，希望之後可以繼續寫下去，然後結構可以更完整。


End file.
